Humans, animals, and plants are exposed to many surfaces and/or materials that have pathological microbial organisms present, or that may become contaminated with pathological microbial organisms. For example, humans or animals may be exposed to surfaces/materials that are in contact with household contaminating organisms, stormwater, industrial runoff, human and animal waste, and thus contaminated by pathological microbial organisms, such as, Pseudomonas aeruginosa, Staphyloccus aureus, Escherichia coli, Shigella, avian influenza virus H5N1, and enteroviruses. Relatively small number of these pathogens, such as P. aeruginosa, may cause severe health problems simply through water contact. In another example, the presence of enteroviruses is of serious concern since very small virus concentrations are capable of producing infections or diseases.
Biocides are chemical compositions that are widely used in industry for disinfection and to prevent microbiological contamination and deterioration of commercial products, materials and systems. Of the biocides presently available, alcohol, peroxides, phenol, quaternary ammonium salts, and chlorine-based biocides are widely used. However, each of these biocides has various drawbacks or disadvantages, such as, in the areas of environmental toxicity, biodegradability, corrosiveness, or physical and chemical stability.
Therefore, there is a need for compositions for the treatment of surfaces/materials that are stable, durable with a long lasting effect, relatively safe, and capable of controlling or killing a broad spectrum of biological agents, including viruses, bacteria, fungi, and other microbial agents, which do not require immiscible materials or oil in water emulsion compositions.